Not His Fault
by madwriter223
Summary: -Kink Meme Fill- Odin comes down hard on Loki when he returns with Thor. Vengeance, fury, and all that. It breaks Loki, and ultimately kills him. The Fates get angry. Loki had been their gift of change to the unchanging realm of Asgard, called Ragnarok, and the Allfather's response was to reject their gift. As punishment, they seal Asgard away from the Universe. CHARACTER DEATH


**Not His Fault**

This wasn't his fault.

_[Did you not realize what a gift we granted you? Did you not realize our Child's potential?]_

Of course Odin did. Why did they think he had taken Loki in the first place? A child prophesied to be of great power, to be the saving force for the whole of Asgard and its people? Of course Odin had known. And of course Odin had taken that child. The place of all things powerful was on Asgard, where the Allfather could rule and control them.

_[Why did you destroy our Child? With petty cruelties and cruel pettiness, why did you chip away his potential?]_

What cruelties? What pettiness? Loki had been too different to be accepted by the people of Asgard, that was a fact. It was no one's fault, but Loki's own. So what if he had never supported Loki's differences? So what if he had never once stopped cruel words or gruesome revenge? Loki had brought it all upon himself.

_[Why did you reject our gift? Why did you reject change? Do you not wish to be saved?]_

Saved from what? Asgard was the Golden Realm, its people warriors through and through. All the Universe's riches and treasures found their rightful place here, where they could not be used against the Realm of the Gods. What was there to be saved from?

_[You are all locked in an Endless Cycle, one of Destruction and Rebirth. The Destruction you bring across the Nine Realms, the Rebirth you curse yourselves with only to start the Cycle again.]_

They did not bring Destruction to the Nine Realms. They brought Peace. So what if peace had to be won in countless wars? So what if his warriors invade other Realms in quests and slay all those that oppose them? And Ragnarok was a cycle of all the Universe, one where they were all reborn so they could find their glory in battle anew. It was a good thing.

_[You are Death and Disease. You are a Rot that spreads across the Universe with no regard to anything, but your own selfish goals.]_

Must Odin Allfather repeat himself? They brought Peace through War, for the betterment of the Nine Realms. Their goals weren't selfish, they were to ensure all would be safe under their rule.

_[As you spread, so does your Endless Cycle spread. You all die and you pull the rest of the Universe with you, forcing them never to go forward, only back and back.]_

Ragnarok was not something that Asgard infected the other Realms with. They all went through it, Aesir and Dwarf alike, no one spared and no one wanting to be spared. Living forever can only take them so far.

_[As you have rejected our Child of Change, so we reject you. We place this shield around you, so that you may never again poison the Universe with your Cycle.]_

Like Odin said, Ragnarok was something that happened to everyone, every Realm. It was not caused by Asgard. Stop saying that.

_[Here you will stay and here you will Rot. And to ensure your Disease is no more, we curse you with the Undeath. No more Rebirth, only an End.]_

You do not have the power to do that. He was Odin Allfather, no one dared to oppose him!

_[We take from you the treasures stolen and the power wrongfully taken. The Golden Realm will no longer be the most powerful by force nor through greed.]_

You do not have the right to do this.

_[We banish you, we cage you, we curse you. Let your End come and ruin Reality no more.]_

They did not have the right. They did not have the power. They did not have the gall!

But they did. And now Asgard lay crumpling before Odin's feet and their End approached.

It wasn't Odin's fault. It really wasn't.

.

.

.

**Written for a Kink Meme Prompt:**

Odin comes down hard on Loki when he returns with Thor. Vengeance, fury, and all that. It breaks Loki, and ultimately kills him.

Destiny? Fate? The Weavers? get angry. Loki had been their gift of change to the unchanging realm of Asgard, called Ragnarok, and the Allfather's response was to reject their gift.

[ It turns out the Allfather had brought the war to Jotenheim in  
[ search of the Casket of Ancient Winters, and a child prophesized  
[ to be powerful. one of Fate's children. Odin covets things of  
[ power and legend and takes both the Casket and Loki as trophies.  
[ This isn't to say the Frost Giants hadn't invaded Midgard and  
[ done all kinds of harm there. They did, but the Allfather  
[ can be as ruthless as Laufey.

If Asgard will not embrace the natural order - you are born, you live, you die, you are reborn - then Fate decides to make Asgard face Undeath. Another of Fate's children seals Asgard in a pocket universe. A servant of Fate removes all objects of power from the realm. Fate will not allow Asgard to taint the rest of reality, and pronounces Asgard's doom from one of their peaks. Anyone who lives within the walls of Asgard are cursed to Undeath and unable to leave the pocket universe. The people realize they are forever cut off from their ancestors and from family and friends in other worlds.

Over long time the residents of Asgard slowly fade from glorious being to crumble to dust, utterly unmade (to die is to one day be reborn, and Undeath means one Ends), except for the Allfather who sits alone on his throne.

[ If Undeath does nothing for the writer but they have something  
[ else in mind, this is ok.


End file.
